Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rotor, and more particularly to a rotor with magnet protection mechanism.
Description of the Related Art
Rotary permanent magnet motor is primarily divided into interior permanent magnet motor and surface permanent magnet motor wherein the interior permanent magnet motor is widely applied to the machine tools due to its superior constant power speed range.
With respect to the magnet installation of the interior permanent magnet motor, there are two considerations including the magnet fixation before the curing of the glue, and the protection for the magnet escape during the rotation with high speed. Besides, the permanent magnet motor vibrates due to the ripple resulted from the cogging torque such that the reliability of the magnet during the rotation with high speed becomes a difficult challenge.
Although the conventional permanent magnet motor provides protrusions configured within the slots of the rotor to prevent from the radial escape of the magnets, the mutually exclusive force between the magnets would result in the vertical escape during the operation. For the safety during the operation, the firm fixation of the magnets within the rotor preventing from the radial or vertical escape of the magnets is the priority for the design of the permanent magnet motor.